The Battle Within
by Tonirae
Summary: Dumbledore and Kingsley confront Percy. What side will he be on?


**_Placed in an untenable position, He did what he could but at a price too heavy._**

This has been expanded and updated.

 **The Battle Within**

"Mr. Percy Weasley, as stated in your written deposition, you claim you were a spy, placed within the ministry for the purpose of reporting the actions of those taking over said ministry."

"That is correct."

"Please state how you became in such a position."

)))))

He sat back in the chair, dumbfounded. "Do you realize just what you're asking of me?" Percy stared at Dumbledore and Kinglsey. "You want me to… No! How can I?" He had to fight back tears over the immense implications.

"Mr. Weasley. I know it will be hard…" The Hogwarts Headmaster began.

"Hard? No. This will not be hard! Impossible. Insane! Suicidal!" Percy jumped up out of the chair and paced through the many tables scattered in Dumbledore's office.

"We need someone we can trust. Someone who is qualified, already in place. A pure blood. You're the only one who fits the bill." Kingsley said, sounding very apologetic.

Percy stopped and glared at the two men, blinded with tears. "So, I have to give up my family, my self-respect, everything I hold dear, to be your spy?"

Kingsley turned away, hating himself for what he was putting Percy through.

No one could see the pain that flashed Dumbledore's face. "Yes." It was the simplest, yet most dreadful word Percy had ever heard.

"I have no choice?" The young man plead, trying to grasp the thinnest strand of hope.

The old professor hung his head. "If we are to stop the Dark Lord, there is no choice."

The pacing began again. Pain lashed through his heart at the many thoughts fighting for attention. Mum, Dad, Ginny, the brothers. How can he turn his back on them?

"My parents, can I tell them?" He plead, "Please, at least let me tell them."

"I'm sorry. It must be a clean break. No one outside this room can know." Kingsley answered firmly. "The chance of being discovered could mean death. Yours and your family. You have to live the lie, be the lie." His voice growled deeper towards the end.

"Explain again. Why do you need someone in the Ministry? Kingsley, You're there. Why not you?" Percy pushed. His life was being taken away and he still didn't understand.

"I'm too well known. I have my place. I can do my part, at least for now. We need someone who is young, just starting out. Ambitious. Someone who is anxious to climb through the ranks. You are that person. You're already in place." Kingsley looked him in the eye, "Percy, lives are at stake. It's the only way."

"The Dark Lord is returning. Probably sooner than we know. He will work through the Ministry. The more inside information, the stronger we can fight back." Dumbledore leaned forward resting his chin on his folded fists, "The Tri-Wizard Championship is being held this year at Hogwarts. With you working already for Department of Magical Cooperation, you will be our eyes and ears."

"So, I have to start when, now?" The sadness was pushing down on him.

"Yes." Again, that awful, world destroying word.

)))))

Yes, this has been confirmed by your minister. Can you tell us, Mr. Weasley, how successful were you in keeping this secret mission? Were you not tempted to reveal yourself to your family?"

"Your Honor. Yes, I was. Everyday. I was placed under a Solemn Promise Vow to never to do so. Otherwise, I would have broken within days. I also knew that I was keeping my family safe by staying apart from them."

"In these positions, were you made aware of illegal and unethical actions taken against non-pure-bloods?" Judge four asked.

"Yes, your Honor. I have worked as junior secretary for several ministers and other senior officials."

"In my reports, given to Kingsley and a few others scattered through the ministry, I would name those who I felt would not be noticed if they were deleted or disappeared. It was up to Kingsley to get the word out and then members of the Order of the Phoenix or other such organizations would do what was necessary." He took a long drink of water. "For example, when I saw the names of the parents of Hermione Granger, I let Kingsley know. Somehow, they were able to put them into hiding. I don't know the details, only that I was able to give early warning a few months before the death of Albus Dumbledore."

Judge Number One stopped his note taking, "How many times have you given warning?"

"According to my notes, 240 individuals. I believe just over 200 were able to escape."

"Do you consider yourself a hero for your part in this?" Judge two asked.

"No, Your Honor. I consider myself a pawn. Useful but disposable." Percy's features were scowled, nearly angry.

"Please tell us what else you were able to do during this time." Judge Two asked.

Percy sighed. "This past few years, while Jr. Assistant to the Ministers, I would receive the reports of sighting of Harry Potter or other undesirables. If these reports sounded trustworthy, I would alter the wording, sending investigators in the wrong direction. When death edicts would come through for the Minister's approval, I would change the wording to imprisonment instead. I couldn't do this for every name that came across my desk, so I had to choose the names that would go un-noticed."

Judge Number Three looked a little uncomfortable, "How did this affect you personally. Surely you were not unscathed." She stated concerned.

Percy gave an insincere laugh. "No, definitely not unscathed. I developed ulcers. I barely slept and lost a lot of sleep. My boss, Umbridge, sent me to St Mungo's for evaluation. An unhealthy worker is not very effective. There, I underwent treatments and saw many healers. That is where I met my wife."

"Wife? We have no records of a wife. Who is she?" Judge two demanded.

"She is my Betrothed wife. Here in this country, we do not record betrothals. It is a private marriage arrangement. Her name is Audrey Beck. She is a healer at St Mungo's. We were…encouraged into betrothal...by Umbridge. A married man has more to lose than a single man."

"So, this was an unwanted arrangement? Did that put a hinderance to your activities?"

"No, she actually helped. We had started dating when we discovered that we were both part of the underground resistance. Her parents were faithful followers of Voldemort, but she joined a resistance group while in healer training. She was coming under some suspicion and powers-that-be, including her parents, thought that marriage to someone loyal would put her back in line. Our union was another avenue for getting information out."

Judge four flipped through his notes. "Mr. Weasley, why did you wait so long to reveal yourself? Surely you had opportunities."

"I wanted to get as much information as I could. The last few weeks and days were very chaotic within the ministry. I was able to gather many notes and secret documents before I found a chance to leave."

"When was that chance?"

"On 1 May, approximately 2 pm, all the workers at the ministry were ordered to report to the atrium. There, we were ordered to go to Hogwarts as there would be a large confrontation against the undesirables. A large showing would intimidate the school children and force their parents to turn to 'our' side. Like hundreds of other ministry workers, I saw my chance to leave. Audrey was home recovering from a miscarriage and as such I was able to go and see her. She was able to tell her resistance group what was happening. Through this group, I was able to get in touch with Aberforth Dumbledore and then join my family during the final battle."

"Have you been able to reconcile with your family since the battle?"

"We're working on it. The pains I had to inflict over the past years will take time to heal. They have accepted my wife as a member of the family, and they understand most of my part in the war."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. We have concluded this portion of your testimony. You are free to go. Please remain available If we should have further questions." Judge one gathered his notes and hit his gavel.

All arose as the four judges and two recorders left the room. Leaving Percy alone. Alone with the guilt of not saving even more.


End file.
